


There's Always a Bigger Fish

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Handcuffs, Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Eli has no idea why the principal has called her into her office, but she definitely doesn't expect her to break out the handcuffs.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Principal Minami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	There's Always a Bigger Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta retain my crown as king of the 'LL girl x LL mom' writers

Eli was in the student council office, thumbing through the club budget reports. She shook her head and sighed, wondering how in the world she was going to accept any increases to any clubs with the school threatening to shut down. Next to her two perfectly stacked piles was a club creation form for the school idol club, which she had summarily rejected. Honoka, Kotori, and Umi... They were good kids, but they were too naive about how serious an issue the school was in.

"Eli Ayase, please come to the principal's office immediately." The sudden announcement made her drop her pen, and she looked at the speaker embedded in the ceiling. Principal Minami was calling her to her office. Why, though? She looked over at Nozomi, who was sitting across from her and staring back with a mixture of concern and worry.

"What do you think she wants with you?"

"I don't know." Eli frowned, wracking her brain for anything she might have done that would get her called to the principal's office. It was after school hours, and Principal Minami obviously knew she would still be on the school grounds. Maybe she hadn't done anything wrong at all. It could be that she wanted to call her in and discuss new plans to keep the school afloat. "I'll be back, Nozomi. Keep working." With a reassuring smile, she stood up and headed out of the room.

As much as she tried to tell herself that there was a good explanation for this, she couldn't help but worry. She had never been called to the principal's office over the loudspeaker in her entire time at school. Being a smart, focused student helped her avoid the delinquency traps that had other students spending frequent hours in detention. She was sure she hadn't done something to warrant punishment, but she couldn't get the 'What if?'s out of her mind.

Knocking on the door to the principal's office, she waited until she heard Principal Minami say "Come in" before opening the door and entering. Walking inside, she gently shut the door and turned to face Principal Minami. She was an intimidating woman, arms on her desk and hands folded just beneath her chin. Wearing a white blazer with a dark blue button-up shirt beneath it, she was certainly dressed for the important role she held within the school.

"You called for me, ma'am?" She walked as confidently as she could towards the principal's desk, trying not to let her clawing anxieties show on her face. As someone who respected authority, she could become intimidated in the face of someone with higher authority than her. Principal Minami certainly qualified.

"Yes. I heard that you denied a school idol club recently." Wait, this was about the school idol club? She couldn't help but frown, wondering why the principal would care about three girls trying to start a silly dance group. How had her denial of said club even come to her attention?

"I did. The amount of members did not meet our minimum requirements." As long as she calmly mentioned the reason why she declined to authorize the club, she figured she would be in the clear.

"That is understandable. However..." She tapped her fingers together, fixing Eli with a narrowed stare. It made her flinch, a chill tingling down her spine. "I heard that you treated those students harshly. While I appreciate your diligence and dedication to this school, I would hope that the student council president is not treating other students with a lack of respect." Her eyes narrowed further, and she leaned forward over her desk. "Especially when it comes to my daughter."

"Wh-What?" Eli faltered, her voice hitching as she took a step back. Her daughter? No, she would never! She frantically ran through the three students who had attempted to start the school idol club. Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, and Kotori... Minami. _'Oh fuck.'_ She swallowed thickly, realizing that she had made a critical error. Her harsh rejection must have led Kotori to tell her mom about it, and with her being the principal, she knew that she had made a crucial mistake. "M-Ma'am, I apologize-"

"Sit down, Eli." Principal Minami interrupted her, pointing to the chair on Eli's side of the desk and leaving no room for arguing. Eli meekly sat down, struggling to meet the Principal's eyes. At least no one was there to see the normally-strong Eli kowtowing so easily. "I want an explanation for your treatment of those students." She said 'those students,' but the implication was clear: she wanted to know why Eli had been so rude to her daughter.

"It... It was not my intention to appear rude to them. I was merely telling them that they didn't have enough members to form a club. I... I can apologize to them for what they perceived as my rudeness." She knew that she had been rude, but she had felt that it was warranted. Why had they been wasting their time with silly idol dances, and thinking that would save the school? It was laughable. However, she would apologize a thousand times over if it meant Principal Minami would stop staring at her so judgmentally.

Principal Minami didn't answer at first, tenting her fingers as she stared into Eli's soul. Truth be told, she enjoyed seeing Eli squirm. She knew the reputation of the student council president. Eli was someone who was always cool under pressure. She was smart and did everything both perfectly and timely. These were traits that she had witnessed firsthand, and she held pride in having someone like her in such an important position. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy seeing her struggle in front of her.

"I hope you aren't lying to me, Eli. There are punishments for such a breach of the school rules, even for the student council president." Eli made the mistake of looking into her eyes again. Those amber hues froze her in place, leaving her unable to look elsewhere. She swore that the truth and the guilt was written all over her face, and Principal Minami knew _everything_. There was a flicker of a smile on her face, as if she was _enjoying_ putting the student council president in her place.

"N-No, I-" She was fumbling her words, which wasn't like her. All of her confidence had evaporated beneath the harsh gaze of the principal. Her heart was beating faster as her breathing grew more erratic. She hated to lie, and she was lying right to the principal's face. If she didn't come clean, she would probably have a panic attack right in her office. "I... I did, ma'am. They didn't have enough members for a club, but I also denied them for personal reasons." She finally broke eye contact, bowing her head in shame as low as it could go. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"I see." She could hear the disappointment in Principal Minami's voice, which made her heart constrict in her chest. That fact was confirmed to her right away. "I'm disappointed to hear that, Eli. You've been one of my star pupils, and I did not expect such behavior from you. However..." That final word made a little flame of hope flicker in Eli's chest. She looked up, seeing Principal Minami running her tongue across her lips. It highlighted the bright red lipstick she must have carefully put on that morning. "You _are_ a star pupil, after all. Your dedication to this school is excellent, and should be taken into account when coming up with a punishment for your actions. Now, you do know that you have to be punished, correct?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." She struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. So she was going to get punished... Was she going to get detention? That would be on her permanent record forever. How would she explain it to her parents? Arisa would be so disappointed in her...

"Please don't worry too much, Eli. I didn't say your punishment would be _too_ severe." She laughed, pushing her chair back to stand up. Tugging down on her blazer, Eli gulped as she saw her breasts jiggle slightly under her shirt. If she wasn't in a humongously stressful situation, she could say that Principal Minami was rather attractive. "After all, I admire the strength you hold in your position. Besides, I think you're contrite about how you treated those three students. Isn't that right?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed again, boring into Eli's soul and letting her know that there was only one proper answer to that question.

"Y-Yes ma'am. I'm extremely sorry." She bowed her head, but quickly lifted it up to look into Principal Minami's eyes again. Rubbing her legs together nervously, she sucked in a breath when she felt how slick her thighs felt. She held her breath as she squeezed her legs tightly, feeling the same sensation again. Was she... Was she _wet_? She didn't understand why, and honestly this wasn't the right time to think about it. "I'm sorry I let you down, and I'll accept any punishment you deem fit."

"I am happy to hear that, Eli." While trying to sit there and be contrite, Eli's mind began to wander. It may have been the way Principal Minami was moving behind her desk, a slight sway to her hips that accentuated them underneath her white pencil skirt. She had to admit, she looked good in that outfit. Her eyes traced the principal's body as she sauntered over to the side of her desk, pulling open a drawer. Seeing her tongue running across her red lips made Eli feel warm between her legs. 

Her attention had been so focused on Principal Minami's body that she wasn't thinking about what she was doing. It took the sound of the drawer being shut that she remembered the situation she was in, and she shook herself out of her stupor to sit straight and at attention. That attention immediately faltered when she saw something in Principal Minami's hand. A pair of shiny silver handcuffs hung on her index finger, glimmering from the dying light of the setting sun through the window. Why... Why was the principal keeping a pair of handcuffs in her desk?

"You know, I have quite a lot of faith in you, Eli. I hope you will be true to your word that you will accept any punishment I deem fit." There was danger in her smile, and it shook Eli to her very core. It was a look that she had never expected to see on Principal Minami, but she had to admit that it looked fitting on her. That was a look only a mature woman such as herself could probably pull off. "Come here, Eli." She crooked a finger, beckoning Eli over. Gulping, she stood up and came around the desk.

She wasn't sure what Principal Minami was trying to do with those handcuffs. They weren't part of any proper punishment she'd seen in the schools bylaws. However, she would never risk disobeying a command from the principal, so she tried to shake off her worries. "What... What are those for?" Her throat was dry as she asked, pointing at the handcuffs. It felt like someone had filled her shoes with fast-acting concrete, and she was dragging her heavy feet across the wooden floor.

"Well, I said you were to be punished, correct? I believe this is an object which is often used to punish bad girls." Her mischievous grin was the last part of her Eli saw before her arm was grabbed and she was suddenly whirled around. Principal Minami had more strength than she expected, and she was quickly facing the door, bent over the principal's desk with her ass sticking up in the air. Gods, if anyone came in and saw her in such a position... What would they think of her 'punishment'?

Her arms were yanked behind her back, and she felt powerless as the handcuffs were put around her wrists. She bit down on her lip at the feeling of them against her skin. They weren't cheap, plastic toy cuffs from the Halloween store: they felt like the real thing. "Now, I believe I have other toys that are appropriate for a bully like yourself." She went back to the drawer, opening it and fishing around for those so-called toys.

"I-" She wanted to say that she wasn't a bully, because she wasn't! Just because she had been a bit brusque with those three didn't make her a bully. However, she didn't want to go against what Principal Minami was saying. It was like she _couldn't_ do it, no matter if she felt the need to defend herself. She could feel her pressing against her backside, and she let out a tiny whimper. When she inadvertently squeezed her thighs together again, she could tell that her underwear was ruined.

She looked over at the open drawer, seeing Principal Minami's hand coming out with something in her grasp. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what it was: a thick, brown leather collar. "You know, I used to put this on my dear late husband before I became pregnant. I think it should still fit you, though." Well, she hadn't expected to learn that the principal was a top in her marriage today. Then again, she hadn't expected to get collared like an animal for being rude to the principal's daughter.

She let out an undignified squeak when she felt the leather of the collar pressing against her neck. With her hands bound, there wasn't much she could do as the principal properly collared her. Her embarrassment mounted as she whimpered, feeling and sounding like a scared little first year rather than the dignified student council president she was supposed to be. To her undying shame, the cool, rough feeling of the leather against her skin actually felt _good_. It felt like she was supposed to be collared, which was a line of thought she hadn't thought she would be forced to reckon with ever.

"I... I'm sorry, Principal Minami," she whispered, the chain between her handcuffs rattling as her arms shook. "I-I'm sorry I was rude to your daughter, and that I was a... b-bad girl." Those last words came out as a tiny squeak, warmth immediately blooming forth across her cheeks. It was terrifying how arousing the situation she was in was. She should have been indignant, or at least completely mortified. "It won't happen again." She kept squeezing her legs together, desperate for more friction down there.

"Oh?" Principal Minami sounded surprised. She quietly hummed to herself, dragging her index finger down Eli's spine. Whatever moment of lost composure was gone, and she was in complete control again. "I'm surprised to hear you say that, Eli. I have always seen you as a strong young lady, but hearing you say that you're a bad girl..." She leaned down and whispered in Eli's ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "That turns me on."

Eli whimpered, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head when she felt the principal's hand touching her ass through her skirt. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she could no longer deny how excited it made her. In fact, she now _wanted_ it to happen, as wrong and perverse as it may be. She lifted her head up to try and look over her shoulder, but Principal Minami immediately shoved her back down onto the desk, making her cry out as her cheek was pressed against the cool, darkened wood.

"I never knew you could be so naughty, Eli. It's unbefitting of someone of your status." She whimpered and shut her eyes, knowing that was true. With her position, she couldn't afford to act so perverted, but she couldn't help it. Principal Minami seemed to have untold powers that drove her absolutely wild. "Now, let's see what a dirty girl like you wears underneath her skirt." She grabbed the bottom of Eli's skirt, unable to hold back a grin at the panicked shaking that suddenly hit Eli's body.

"W-Wait!" There would be no waiting, though. Principal Minami flipped up her skirt without delay, forcing her to bare her panties. She had chosen to wear pitch-blue panties that day, with a lighter blue trim of lace around the edges. They were the kind of panties she chose to wear when she wanted to feel mature in every aspect of her outfit choice, but she hadn't expected for that choice to be revealed to such a beautiful, mature woman.

"Now aren't those daring?" Her voice had an edge of appreciation to it, but Eli could tell she was also judging her as well. Shamefully, Eli _liked_ it. She was happy to think that Principal Minami liked her choice of underwear, and she subtly lifted her ass up to give her a better view. Her hips slowly swayed back and forth as she bit down on her bottom lip to quiet her whimpers. If she thought her actions were subtle, however, she was sorely mistaken. Having spent many years as an educator, Principal Minami had a keen eye for the behaviors of her students. Eli wasn't fooling her: not by a long shot.

"Do you really think you're mature enough to wear underwear like that?" The hand that had been caressing her ass now came down hard on her right cheek. Shocked, Eli let out a howl as she felt the sting of the spanking ripple across her cheek. While she hadn't exactly been a paradigm of respectability ever since she stepped foot in the principal's office, she was now far beneath even that version of herself. With her wrists shackled, a collar around her neck, and her skirt flipped up, she felt like little more than a common slut.

"N-No ma'am! I-I'm sorry ma'am!" She cried out, desperately trying to gain Principal Minami's forgiveness. How had she gotten this way? She had no idea that this side of her was hidden within, just waiting to be brought out by the right person. The touch of her principal was driving her mad, making her insatiably horny. Her panties were already ruined, but her continued wetness was affecting her skirt and thighs as well. "They just... make me feel in control," she added in embarrassment, feeling so high from the feeling of being brought down so low by such a mature, respectable woman.

"In control, huh?" Principal Minami laughed, a full-bodied laugh that echoed around the room. "That's humorous of you to say, Eli. You've never been in control at this school." She gently glided her hand across Eli's left cheek, but the tenderness was deceptive. Both of them knew what was soon to come. "I chose you to become the student council president, and I allowed you to choose where the school budget goes." She spanked Eli's left cheek, harder than she had the right. Eli howled out in pain, but the pain felt so damn good.

"As you know, I hold your entire school life in my hands. A misstep such as belittling my daughter could have gotten you in far worse trouble than this. I would consider yourself lucky that this is all that's being done to you." She spanked Eli again, once for each cheek, and Eli cried out her pained pleasure for the whole school to hear. "So, you think those panties give you control?" Laughing, she grabbed Eli's ponytail and yanked hard on it, forcing her back onto her feet so Principal Minami could whisper in her ear. "Oh darling, since the moment you entered my school, you have never been in control."

Eli just about creamed herself right then and there. Hearing that she had absolutely no control in that situation made her feel unfathomably aroused. Not a single second did she walk around the school with an ounce of free will. That was actually... well, rather freeing. Her entire life was strict, regimented, and repressed. In that moment, in the principal's office, none of that mattered. She was free with her hands bound.

"Now, let's see what else I keep for my naughtiest student..." She went for the drawer again, and Eli couldn't help but watch in nervous anticipation. What was going to come out of there next? She could scarcely believe that Principal Minami kept such sexual things in her desk, but she was learning a new side of her principal. "Ah, I think this should do the trick." Eli swallowed thickly when she watched a large, pink strap-on get pulled out of the drawer.

It was so big... That thing couldn't possibly fit inside her, right? That made her realize exactly what was about to happen. There was no doubt that Principal Minami was going to put that on, and there was only one true use for it. She... She was about to lose her virginity to her principal! She was absolutely mortified at how turned on that made her. Her virginity was special, and was supposed to be saved for the one she fell in love with, but she was going to give it to an older woman that held great authority over her. That fact made her excited beyond belief.

"Do not turn around. I don't think you've earned the privilege of seeing me naked yet." Principal Minami was in complete control: she knew it, and she was flaunting it. As much as she wanted to look, Eli obeyed without question. She stared at the door, shaking and whimpering like a chastised puppy while she heard the rustle of fabric behind her. Principal Minami must have been taking off her skirt. She so badly wanted to know what kind of underwear she was wearing, but she didn't dare turn around to check.

While Principal Minami was getting herself ready, all Eli could do was stare at the door and try not to completely lose her mind to her arousal. She wondered how long they would be in there for. Nozomi was still in the student council room waiting for her. If she didn't show back up, what would Nozomi do? It wouldn't be like her to just leave without a word to her best friend. Maybe Nozomi would get worried and go to the principal's office to see what had happened. Her throat went dry thinking of Nozomi finding her in such an embarrassing predicament. 

She could voice her concerns to the principal, but they wouldn't hold any water. Her panties were being peeled off her body, holding resistance due to how wet she had become. They were soaked into the deepest parts of the fabric, clutching onto her slit for a couple precious moments before they were yanked down her legs. Her breath hitched as she felt the cool air of the room circling around her naked ass. Seemingly enjoying the sight, Principal Minami gave her two more spanks.

"You seem quite willing to be punished," she sneered, stroking Eli's reddening ass. "I'm glad. I believe that you truly are contrite for your actions." Suddenly, Eli felt something foreign resting on her ass. Her breath hitched when she realized what it was: the strap-on. Principal Minami must have put it on while she was fretting about being caught by Nozomi. Feeling it resting across the entirety of her ass, she feared that her pussy might never recover.

"I-I am, ma'am. I'll never be a bully again." She felt the fake cock lifting off of her ass, giving her a quick reprieve. It didn't last long. Her body jolted forward when she felt the tip touch her slit, her hips banging against the wood. She had only entered herself with her own fingers, so this was a new and terrifying experience. That must have been turning Principal Minami on, though.

"This must have been the perfect punishment, then." With nowhere to go, Eli couldn't avoid the strap-on any longer. When it next touched her slit, the desk kept her in place. Well, that and Principal Minami's hands on her hips. Her heart was pounding against the desk as the strap-on entered her, and she bit down hard on her lip as she felt each inch being pushed inside. She had never felt so full before. Her legs were shaking violently.

"Hhrrrghh..." Her words came out as unintelligible grunts, her brain quickly emptying as she was filled by the fake cock. She was no longer thinking about how embarrassed she was, how she was so easily giving up her virginity, or what would happen if Nozomi found them like that. Those were all things that past Eli worried about. Current Eli only cared about having her agency completely removed and getting _fucked_ senseless. "M-Ma'am, please..."

"Hmm? Please what?" She had as much of the dildo as she could fit inside her, but there was no more movement behind her. It made her start to move her hips, wanting Principal Minami to start going. However, she stopped her, stilling her hips with her hands. "You're very eager, aren't you Eli? Why don't you tell me just how eager you are, and maybe then you'll get what you want." It wasn't a punishment anymore: it was what she _wanted_.

"P-Please ma'am, I'm s-so eager for you to fuck me. I've been such a bad girl, and I deserve to be punished. P-Please fuck me, ma'am! I want it so badly!" Her movements had her wrists slapping against the small of her back, making the chains jangle. She was desperately shoving herself against Principal Minami's hips, willing to take things into her own hands if she wasn't fucked immediately. That was all she wanted: to be fucked until her legs were jelly and she had no thoughts left in her mind.

She heard Principal Minami hum, then say the words she so desperately wanted to hear. "That's a good girl. I think you deserve a treat." With that, she thrust forward, making Eli's jaw drop from the pleasure that surged through her body. Principal Minami's thrusts were even at first, medium in speed but ruthless all the same. They drew moan after moan from Eli's lips, until she was like a broken faucet and dripping her pleasured noises all over the desk.

Her hips were being shoved against the desk repeatedly, to the point where she would surely be bruised later. That wasn't important to her, though. She just wanted to be fucked, she wanted to cum, and she wanted her mature, attractive principal to forgive her for her mean words. The first part was well underway, as Principal Minami was increasing the speed of her thrusts. Soon, she was slamming her strap-on into Eli's pussy, sliding in and out easily despite its massive size due to how soaked Eli was.

While she was being fucked, she was also being spanked. That was definitely the appropriate punishment for a bad girl, and the sounds she was making let Principal Minami know she loved it. "This is your first time doing something like this, isn't it?" Eli nodded quickly, not trusting her voice to speak in proper sentences. "I'll make sure to break you in properly, then." Despite the increase in the power behind her thrusts, Principal Minami didn't seem winded in the slightest. Her voice stayed strong, as if she was speaking to Eli in a normal setting. That was a far cry from the complete mess Eli was currently in.

She couldn't speak, having to let her moans and cries illustrate her pleasure for her. Her hips were hurting from how hard she was being slammed against the desk, but she was forced to take it in stride. By that point, any pain only made her pleasure increase twofold. She was being spanked with more power than she expected in those dainty hands of the principal, the same hands that would rudely yank on her ponytail until she screamed. She never looked back, though. It wasn't allowed, and Eli Ayase refused to break the rules.

She was going to cum. Considering how wet she was, with her juices having dripped onto her quivering thighs and streaking down her legs, someone seeing her might have thought she'd already cum twice. Her knuckles beat against her back, her eyes going wide and saliva spitting out onto the desk when her orgasm hit. It was at _least_ three times as powerful as any one she had from her own fingers, and it rocked her body beyond anything she could possibly imagine she'd go through.

Even if it only lasted a handful of seconds, Eli lost track of time in the midst of her orgasm. It could have been hours for all she knew. She was now facing the left wall, her eyes glazed over and drool dripping out of her mouth. While she had been soaked before, her orgasm had been like adding a tsunami to her lower region. Her thighs were completely soaked, and she was dripping quim all over her panties and skirt pooled around her ankles. She hadn't realized how much exertion getting fucked would take until she felt beads of sweat dripping off her arms and onto her stinging, reddened ass.

"Ahh, that was quite refreshing," Principal Minami sighed, slowly pulling out of Eli. The feeling of that monster getting removed from her sensitive pussy made her wince and whimper. "It's been a few years since I've been able to use this. Now remember, no peeking. You still haven't earned those privileges." That got another whine out of Eli, but she did what she was told. Once the fake cock was pulled completely out of her, she could hear some more rustling behind her. After about thirty seconds, she was forcibly pulled back onto her feet by a yanking of her ponytail.

When she was turned around, she was surprised to see how composed Principal Minami was. Her outfit was impeccable, and there wasn't a hair out of place. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought the principal had just gotten through a rather mundane meeting. "There's one more thing you need to do before you've completed your punishment." She held out the strap-on, Eli's juices dripping from tip to base. "Clean this off for me."

"M-Ma'am?" She looked into Principal Minami's eyes, as if expecting to find any shred of mercy in them. If that's what she believed, then she was sorely mistaken. Knowing there was no true forgiveness without doing everything she was asked to do, she tugged meekly on the handcuffs. They of course didn't budge. "Wh-What about my hands, ma'am?"

"Do you clean liquids with your hands?" She swallowed thickly, shaking her head. The steel of the cuffs grazed against her ass, making her shiver. She leaned in, sticking her tongue out and slowly dragging it along the shaft of the strap-on. It felt weird to taste herself, but she couldn't stop now. Her punishment wouldn't be over until the entire dildo was cleaned of her shame.

The way she was cleaning it off didn't seem to satisfy Principal Minami. She pulled the strap-on away to flip it horizontally, pushing the tip against her lips. It was obvious what Principal Minami wanted, but she let out a whimper all the same. She was insistent, though, pushing it against her lips until she finally opened up and let the fake cock inside her mouth.

While she used her tongue to clean it off to the best of her abilities, she had a feeling that Principal Minami was just using this as an excuse to watch her suck a fake cock. More and more of it was pushed down her throat as she attempted to clean off her juices until she was gagging as she deepthroated it. With her hands shackled, she had no way of tapping out, so all she could do was stare at the principal with wide, fearful eyes as she choked on her huge fake dick.

"Hmm..." She hummed to herself as she pulled the strap-on out of Eli's throat, allowing her to gasp for air. "Your deepthroating skills are certainly lacking for someone in your position. We will have to work on that." While her juices were mostly cleaned off, her saliva was now coating the fake cock. Principal Minami bent down and nabbed Eli's skirt from her ankles. She used it to dry off the strap-on, then unceremoniously dropped it back on the ground. "You'll learn, though. You're one of the brightest students in the school."

"Th-Thank you." Eli blushed and bowed her head, looking down at her soiled skirt. At least it was a match for her panties now. She wanted to ask if she had been punished to Principal Minami's satisfaction, but she feared that asking would bring more hell raining down on her deflowered body. She just stayed quiet with her head down, waiting for the principal to say something.

"I think that should be enough for today. I can tell you're contrite about your actions." She lifted Eli's chin, forcing her to look in her eyes. Slowly she nodded, utterly submissive. She was a completely different person than the in-control student council president she usually was. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, and every hair on her body stood up in high alert. While she stood there confused and fearful, Principal Minami bent over to grab Eli's skirt, making her lift her feet one at a time so she could slide it back up and leave her somewhat presentable. Then, after her collar was removed, she was turned around to face the door. "Come in."

"Principal Minami? Elicchi?" Eli nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw Nozomi enter, looking confused. Her brain went into overdrive at that point, wondering how much of her outfit was out of place. She wasn't even wearing underwear! The soiled garment remained at her feet. Could Nozomi tell that she had been fucked by the principal? What if she could smell the sex wafting in the air?

"Good afternoon, Ms. Toujou. You'll have to excuse me for borrowing your student council president. I wanted to discuss potential budget changes with her before she left for the day." All of the sultry dominance was gone, replaced by the air of a nice, understanding school principal. She put a hand on Eli's shoulder, but the other hand still held the strap-on, and Eli's eyes went wide as she felt the fake cock slipping underneath the back of her skirt. "We're just about done, though. If you don't mind me borrowing her for a moment longer."

"Oh, of course not!" Her words seemed to put Nozomi at ease. She smiled and gave the two of them a wave. "I'll be waiting outside for you, Elicchi!" Then she was gone, leaving Eli alone with the principal. She swallowed thickly, feeling the strap-on rubbing against her ass. 

"There are certain budget issues I will need to discuss with you over the coming weeks. I hope you'll be able to stop by after school to talk about it." Her tone let Eli know that not only were they not going to speak about budgeting issues, but that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Principal Minami had plans for her, and she was going to show up and let her do whatever she wanted to her. There was really only one response she could give to that.

"Y-Yes ma'am."


End file.
